Warrior
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Perderam a mesma pessoa naquela noite, embora não estivesse morta. E em todo o mundo, as pessoas comemoravam a queda de Lord Voldemort, esquecendo-se completamente de todos os sacrifícios que esse declínio requeriu. Marlene McKinnon morreu naquela noite, para dar lugar a Marlene Ross.


_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima..._

Marlene McKinnon escutou uma explosão atingir a pilastra em que estava apoiada e fechou os olhos, esperando que o concreto não caísse em cima de si. Seria uma lenta e dolorosa morte.

_...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..._

Assim que o chão parou de tremer, ela arriscou uma olhada para o lado. A comoção tinha aumentado e ela não precisava ser uma Ravenclaw para saber o que isso significava. Tinha acontecido das últimas cinco vezes exatamente daquela forma.

_...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece..._

Escutou a risada fria e histérica de Bellatrix Lestrange e desviou a sua atenção do duelo que acontecia entre Sirius Black e Rodolphus Lestrange. Tentou não pensar nele naquela bagunça toda, ou certamente morreria pela distração. O ar estava preenchido pelas luzes dos feitiços trocados, Marlene podia sentir a eletricidade percorrer o ar.

_...e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

Ela deu uma última respirada funda e forçou-se a sair de trás da pilastra, a varinha em mãos pronta para ser usada. Apontou-a na direção de Bellatrix, que estava de costas para ela, lutando contra Dorcas Meadowes e Sturgis Podmore.

No entanto, antes que o feitiço chegasse até ela, a Comensal da Morte lançou um Impedimenta na dupla que os lançou para longe e desviou do raio de luz violeta. Assim que descobriu quem tinha lançado o feitiço, soltou uma outra gargalhada, antes de começar a atacá-la.

Era difícil de decidir em que momento que a rivalidade entre as duas tinha tomado tais proporções que Marlene podia sair de casa, como naquela manhã, e ser atacada de surpresa pelo braço direito de Voldemort.

Estava começando a cansar-se de chamar a Ordem da Fênix todas as vezes em que isso acontecia, mas só de pensar em Fabian e Gideon Prewett, Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick e tantos outros que se puseram contra a ditadura de Voldemort, e o que aconteceu com eles, ela não podia deixar de sentir medo.

— Você precisa nos chamar porque nós precisamos de você, Lene — foi o que Emmeline Vance lhe respondeu, quando ela demonstrou a sua preocupação sobre esse assunto, mais tarde — Já perdemos gente demais.

Ela com certeza estava batendo algum recorde.

Estava junto dos outros membros da Ordem da Fênix esperando para que a reunião daquela noite começasse, na casa de Alastor Moody. Se existia uma sede segura e impenetrável, com certeza era essa. Podia ver Caradoc Dearborn cuidando de um arranhão enorme no rosto de Dorcas em um canto.

— Você deveria se esconder também — Emmeline sugeriu.

Marlene se viu negando com a cabeça.

Ela jamais entregaria o jogo, apesar de sentir o medo disparar a sua adrenalina todas as vezes em que pensava que seria a sua última batalha. Apesar disso, ela não tinha ido para a Gryffindor à toa. Sabia das consequências quando entrou para a Ordem e se isso servisse para que menos vidas inocentes fossem tiradas, então que fosse.

— Não me importo de morrer, desde que eu não leve mais ninguém comigo — disse o seu bordão, antes de dar um gole no seu copo de firewhisky.

Emmeline revirou os olhos. Todos já tinham escutado aquela frase vinda dela milhares de vezes em diferentes contextos.

Era um sentimento resumido em 13 palavras. Desde que ela soubesse que estaria morrendo no lugar de alguém, que todos ao seu redor poderiam continuar as suas vidas normalmente, não se importava se morria. Era melhor do que virar brinquedo de tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange, não podia arriscar divulgar informações sobre a Ordem.

Existiam destinos piores que a morte.

Sirius não desviou os olhos dela toda a reunião, provavelmente querendo certificar-se de que estava inteira. Ela conhecia o sentimento. A cada arranhão ou hematoma visível que encontrava em seu corpo, se questionava o que teria o ocasionado, se ele sararia em dias ou semanas, esperando que não pegasse uma infecção que pudesse complicar as coisas.

Ficar doente era uma péssima opção no meio de uma guerra. Ficar grávida era outra, mas ela nunca diria isso perto de Alice ou Lily, pois apesar dos pesares elas não se arrependiam de Neville e Harry. Dariam suas vidas por eles.

Tentou não pensar nisso. A ideia de que Lily ou Alice morressem era dolorosa demais. Elas eram experientes em duelos e estavam sob proteção de um feitiço Fidelius. Nada aconteceria a elas.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — Sirius aproximou-se dela no final da reunião — Não deixou ninguém dar uma olhada nesses ferimentos.

— Faria diferença para você? — não conseguiu sorrir — Veria por si mesmo depois, só pra garantir.

— Cuidado nunca é demais — ele deu de ombros — Vamos?

Ela assentiu.

Não seria a primeira vez que dormiria na sua casa. Não era nada pessoal, ou ela tentava se convencer disso, só um pouco de sexo casual fácil de conseguir e um ótimo amigo para cuidar da sua retaguarda em batalhas. Juntos eles eram imbatíveis.

Lily dizia que aquela era a definição de um relacionamento. Marlene não podia negar que se parecia mesmo com um e, ao contrário da sua versão adolescente, ela não se importava mais com essa definição.

Eles aparataram dentro mesmo da casa, direto na sala de estar do apartamento que Sirius alugava com o dinheiro herdado de seu tio Alphard. O coroa tinha tido seu nome apagado da árvore genealógica dos Black por causa disso, lembrava-se do dia em que os três beberam e xingaram a velha Walburga — ou Walberg, como o tio de Sirius a tinha apelidado. Tinha sido divertido. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter jogado uma garrafa de whiskey trouxa em um quadro, achando que era o da matriarca da Mui Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black.

Ela não tinha uma história tão interessante para contar. Seu irmão mais velho, Ian, foi morto por Comensais da Morte quando ela tinha 14 anos. A família, apesar de não ser purista de sangue, era neutra em relação à ascensão de Voldemort, como tinham sido na época de Grindelwald. Só que parecia que os bruxos não tinham mais o direito de não escolher. Se eles ficassem do lado dos Comensais, seriam mortos pelos aurores ou pela Ordem. Se eles ficassem do lado da Ordem, seria mortos por Comensais. Se eles não escolhessem, Voldemort tinha a Maldição Imperius para poupá-los da sua liberdade de ir e vir.

Era isso. Sem tios bacanas ou avós que ameaçam te deserdar. Apesar dos McKinnon serem sangues puros, seu nome não aparecia na lista dos Sagrado Vinte e Sete — ou seria Oito? —, e graças a Merlin por isso, ela não estava reclamando. Só esperava ter histórias mais interessantes para contar aos outros. Era tudo muito sem graça. E daí que perdeu a virgindade aos 14 anos durante uma noite de bebedeira? Existiam casais que se casaram aos 13 só para manter a linhagem pura.

As batalhas não deviam ser histórias a serem contadas em uma roda de bar com os amigos.

— Tira a blusa.

Ela acordou de seus pensamentos, levantando uma sobrancelha para Sirius.

— Sem nem uma garrafa antes? — perguntou, irônica.

Ele nem esboçou um sorriso, tirando uma caixa de primeiros socorros da estante cheia de CDs de bandas de rock trouxas. Suspirou, antes de levar as mãos para a barra da camisa e puxá-la para cima.

— Você precisa relaxar, Black — resmungou, antes de sentar-se no sofá de costas para ele, como já tinham feito milhares de vezes.

Sirius realmente sabia ser sério às vezes. A guerra realmente mudava as pessoas.

— Não me chama de Black — ele respondeu, passando uma poção em algum ponto das suas costas que ela não tinha ideia que tinha machucado, até que ele pressionou o dedo.

— Não posso te chamar de Potter, já temos dois na Ordem — ela tentou manter-se distraída da dor, que aumentava agora que a adrenalina tinha ido embora — Nem de McKinnon.

Finalmente escutou uma risada vinda dele, embora fosse fraca.

— McKinnon? — ele repetiu, achando graça — E, ei, eu cheguei antes da Evans!

— Você não foi adotado legalmente — lembrou-lhe — A Lily se casou, ela é Evans Potter agora.

Era engraçado dizer os dois sobrenomes juntos. Nunca perdia a graça, considerando que ela passou pelo menos dois anos gritando "É Evans, Potter" e recebendo um "Evans Potter só depois do casamento" como resposta. O rapaz era persistente, isso ela tinha que admitir.

— Não precisava me lembrar disso — Sirius reclamou — E ela não é mais Evans.

Ele só dizia aquilo para irritá-la. Tinha se tornado comum nos últimos tempos, ele tentava afastá-la de todas as formas. Seria mais fácil para eles se ela simplesmente aceitasse, mas era como se um fio invisível a puxasse de volta para ele sempre. De qualquer forma, afastar-se não era a solução, parar de ter sentimentos era. Parar de se preocupar com o bem estar do outro faria com que pudessem se concentrar nas missões, mas não existia uma poção ou feitiço capaz disso.

— Se dependesse do James, ele viraria James Evans — Marlene comentou —, mas a sociedade é machista e a mulher sempre pega o sobrenome do homem.

— Por isso me chamou de McKinnon? — pôde escutar um sorriso na voz dele — Está planejando o nosso futuro juntos?

Hesitou por alguns segundos, inconscientemente. Escutar as palavras "futuro" e "juntos" em seguida era como se ligasse um alerta no seu cérebro de "perigo, afaste-se". Talvez Alice estivesse certa e ela tivesse medo de compromisso.

— É muito pretensioso da sua parte pensar que eu aceitaria me casar contigo, Black — frisou o sobrenome dele.

— É mais pretensioso ainda você pensar que eu te pediria em casamento — Sirius retrucou.

Por algum motivo estranho, aquela frase a feriu.

Levantou-se do sofá, pegando a sua blusa para colocá-la de volta. Virou de costas para que ele não pudesse ver o seu rosto, embora não tivesse ideia do que poderia estar refletido nele.

— Desculpe-me — escutou-o sussurrar.

Não era do seu feitio pedir desculpas.

— Não tem o porquê pedir desculpas — forçou um sorriso, pondo a blusa, escondendo os seus hematomas no processo — Sua vez.

Ele não fez nenhum comentário malicioso ao tirar a camiseta. Ela ocupou a cadeira em que ele estava sentado, observando com atenção os roxos e arranhões superficiais nas suas costas. Os arranhões, no caso, não eram importantes, eles seriam brevemente substituídos por outros mais profundos.

— Estamos ficando especialistas nisso, sabe — disse Sirius — Estamos lutando sem pensar, isso é bom.

— Pensei que estava falando de nos curar — ela apontou a varinha para ele, tentando enxergar melhor com o Lumus.

— É, isso também — as suas costas de repente ficaram eretas quando ela passou a mão em seu ombro, mas relaxaram em seguida.

— Nem nos machucamos dessa vez — guardou a varinha e fechou a caixa de primeiros socorros, levantando-se da cadeira — Acho que deveríamos cronometrar o tempo e ver se conseguimos atingir algum recorde. Os trouxas têm um livro que registra recordes, os bruxos podiam fazer isso.

— Deveríamos parar com isso.

Marlene largou a caixa na estante, virando-se para ele, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

Parar com os joguinhos?

Parar com a Ordem?

— Você deveria se esconder — Sirius esclareceu — Ou ficar aqui de uma vez, onde não estará sozinha.

Morar juntos era o que as pessoas consideravam evolução de um relacionamento.

— Não vou fazer isso — ela respondeu às duas alternativas — Eu não moro sozinha.

— Esse é o problema. Não vê? Seus pais tiveram sorte que até hoje nada lhes aconteceu, mas o que garante que não acontecerá?

Marlene odiava conversas como aquela.

Todo o tempo conversavam sobre quem iria morrer, como se fossem capazes de prever o futuro e impedir que acontecesse.

— Tire os meus pais dessa conversa — ela avisou, começando a se estressar — Eu sou uma duelista treinada, Black, não preciso da proteção de vocês.

— Sabemos que é capaz de se proteger. Os Prewett também eram, mas como dar conta de cinco Comensais sozinhos?

Marlene ficou em silêncio. Olhou para o relógio de parede. Já era madrugada, estava cansada e eles precisavam de disponibilidade 24 horas por dia para qualquer emergência, era melhor quando estavam descansados.

— Nós passamos todas as horas do dia discutindo sobre esse mesmo assunto. Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso no tempo que temos disponível para esquecer? — ela perguntou.

— Nas outras horas você se esquiva.

O estresse e o cansaço que a dominavam não eram normais. Decidiu de última hora pegar a sua bolsa, que estava em cima da mesa.

— Aonde você vai? — Sirius perguntou, preocupado.

— Você está me sufocando — ela gritou — Nós não temos um relacionamento, Black! Eu não sou sua propriedade!

Ele olhou-a ferido e chocado na mesma medida.

— Eu estou cansado de impedir que você se mate — Sirius disse, por fim, passando as mãos no cabelo e indo para o interior da casa, que levava ao quarto.

Ela não estava tentando se matar.

Pelo menos esperava que não estivesse.

Fechou os olhos, tentando esvaziar a sua mente, como se estivesse em uma sessão de oclumência, e então visualizou o lugar em que iria aparatar.

Infelizmente, a casa de Lily não permitia aparatação dentro. Uma medida de segurança imposta por Dumbledore, embora Marlene considerasse mais chamativo e perigoso que eles aparatassem em plena Godric's Hollow, que era um povoado tanto bruxo quanto trouxa.

Carregou a bolsa como se a estivesse arrastando, indo até a casa que somente ela via. Não seria a primeira vez que brigava com Sirius e pedia refúgio. Abriu a porta, vendo uma luz vinda da cozinha. Se fosse alguns meses antes, pensaria que Lily estava tendo mais um de seus desejos de grávida, mas agora talvez fosse James que não conseguia dormir por causa da preocupação ou Lily que tinha ido alimentar Harry, que acordou chorando no meio da noite.

— Sou eu — jogou a bolsa e a varinha em cima do sofá, mostrando as mãos — Marlene McKinnon, a mulher que vocês não escolheram para ser madrinha do Harry, mas me deixaram com a Amber como consolo, junto de um lobisomem adicto a chocolate. No momento, eu estou muito agradecida por não dividir uma criança com Sirius Black.

Lily sorriu, olheiras evidentes embaixo dos olhos. Se era por causa da guerra ou por causa de Harry, era difícil de dizer. Talvez os dois. Aquela profecia tinha vindo para acabar com eles, ela conseguia citá-la de trás para frente.

— Brigaram? — ofereceu uma caneca de chocolate quente.

Preferia whiskey, mas aceitou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Isso a fazia se lembrar dos tempos de Hogwarts, onde ela não era uma ninfomaníaca, suicida e bêbada. Se conseguia ver como o tipo de mulher que as mães não queriam para seus filhos, talvez por isso Sirius gostasse tanto dela, apesar de ser sangue pura.

— Eles querem que eu me esconda — confessou em voz baixa.

— Eu não vou te dizer o que fazer — Lily deu de ombros — Você já é bem crescida.

Ela gostava disso na amiga.

— Como é? — viu-se perguntando.

— James está enlouquecido. Acho que para ele estar preso aqui ou em uma cela em Azkaban não faz muita diferença — Lily respondeu, usando um pouco de humor negro que aprendeu com ela e com Sirius — Ele odeia não poder ajudar, me lembra você.

Sim, ela conseguia imaginar como ele se sentia. James era quase como um irmão para ele, apesar de ser mais novo. Quando Ian morreu, ele a ajudou muito em Hogwarts, fazendo as coisas que ele costumava fazer: azarar quem debochava dela por ser estranha, até afastar garotos mal intencionados. No ano seguinte, ela começou a fazer companhia a esses garotos que ele afastava e aprendeu a usar boas azarações. Começou a se cuidar sozinha, apesar de não estar. Ainda tinha seus pais e amigos, mas ter perdido seu irmão foi como perder uma parte de si. Não desejava isso a ninguém.

— Eu posso falar com ele, se você quiser — se ofereceu — Tenho certeza de que ele vai se acalmar depois disso.

— Por um tempo — completou Lily, tomando um gole de seu chocolate.

Remus era bom em fazer chocolate quente, o dele era o melhor que já tinha provado, mas ele andava sumido nos últimos tempos. Alguma missão que Dumbledore o deu. Sem os Longbottom, os Potter e Remus, as reuniões pareciam mais vazias.

— Tem falado com Alice? — perguntou Marlene, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha — Eu gostaria que fizéssemos uma noite de garotas algum dia.

Parecia uma ideia absurda e distante. Duas delas estavam sendo perseguidas por Voldemort e uma por sua seguidora mais lunática.

— Talvez pudéssemos levar Harry e Neville junto — Lily sugeriu, sorrindo.

— Eles com certeza serão amigos no futuro — disse Marlene.

— Só você vai ficar de mãos vazias — a ruiva brincou — Vai ser a tia super legal que vai mimar os dois como se fossem seus filhos.

— Eu posso levar a Amber — ela deu de ombros — É como se fosse minha filha.

Lily perdeu o sorriso.

— Ai, meu Deus — ela fechou os olhos — Eu esqueci da minha própria filha.

— Você está se cobrando demais — Marlene opinou.

— Não. Eu vou ser aquele tipo de mãe que só presta atenção em um dos filhos e esquece completamente do outro.

Existiam hormônios pós gravidez?

— Lily, você seria incapaz disso. É natural que estejamos preocupados com Harry, a profecia falava sobre um garoto, não uma garota — tentou acalmá-la.

— "Aquele com o poder". Não especifica o gênero — Lily retrucou.

Marlene ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Era difícil de imaginar qualquer um dos dois enfrentando a Voldemort. Por que aquele maldito Comensal tinha que ter avisado o seu lorde? Se não fosse por isso, nada disso teria acontecido. A caçada não teria começado, Harry e Neville teriam uma infância tranquila e não ameaçada.

— Qual poder acha que a profecia se refere? — perguntou.

— Eu já tentei pensar em todas as alternativas, nada parece fazer sentido — Lily respondeu, frustrada.

Ela odiava não saber a resposta de um enigma.

— Bom, vocês estão seguros — Marlene tentou convencer a si mesma — Sirius nunca os entregaria.

— Tem razão — ela sorriu em resposta — James tem ótimos amigos. Nós dois tivemos sorte.

Sorriu de volta.

Lily levantou-se com as duas canecas vazias em mãos, levando-as em direção à pia.

Era hora de puxar o assunto que esteve evitando.

— Como foi quando descobriu que estava grávida? — perguntou.

A ruiva olhou-a curiosa. Não era o tipo de assunto que interessava Marlene.

— Fiquei apavorada. Não melhorou com o tempo — ela acrescentou — Ainda mais gêmeos! O parto não é aquela coisa linda que todos pintam, dói pra burro.

Ela não largava de suas expressões trouxas nunca, eram engraçadas.

— Eu pensei que bruxos teriam alguma coisa que os trouxas não, sabe, sei lá. Coisas que facilitassem todo o processo — Lily gesticulou.

— Se existem, nem James nem eu temos ideia — Marlene respondeu, risonha.

— Tem algo que queira me contar?

Suspirou, apoiando a testa na mão.

— Eu estou fudida.

Como Lily não podia sair de casa, ela indicou uma farmácia trouxa 24 horas que tinha perto de Godric's Hollow para que pudessem sanar essa dúvida de uma vez por todas. Marlene já tinha visto um teste de gravidez bruxo antes, era uma poção que mudava de cor quando você derramava uma gota de sangue e sacudia por algum tempo. Já o teste de gravidez trouxa era um negócio estranho que ela precisou verificar 10 vezes para ter certeza de que era aquele pedaço de plástico mesmo — e não era barato.

— Quantos você comprou? — Lily estava pasma quando ela voltou com a sacola.

— Eu tenho que ter certeza! — Marlene defendeu-se.

Pegou um dos pedaços de plástico estranhos e começou a ler as instruções.

— Eu tenho que mijar nesse troço? — ela perguntou, abismada — Mas que falta de higiene! Eu não tenho mijo pra tudo isso, Lily!

A amiga parecia se divertir com o seu espanto, mas não podia reclamar de falta de apoio. Teve ajuda todo o tempo e então elas ficaram esperando com os pedaços de plástico estranhos postos lado a lado na pia.

— Não dá nem pra dizer que você teve um falso positivo — Lily comentou.

Ela estava grávida?

Ela não podia estar grávida!

Lily foi dormir algumas horas depois, quando quase amanhecia. Nem fazia diferença para ela, já que podia fazer a própria rotina. Já Marlene não conseguiu pregar o olho.

Não sabia se o que mais a incomodava era a guerra ou o fato de que Sirius nunca escondeu que não planejava formar uma família.

Está certo que eles não gostavam de usar proteção na hora de transar, mas não pensava que isso iria acontecer. Aparentemente, ser infértil era diferente de ser estéril. Tantas mulheres com dificuldades de ter filho, e na loteria de Merlin ela era a premiada.

Não podia culpá-lo, ela também nunca planejou ter filhos. Na verdade, nunca perdeu muito tempo planejando um futuro que poderia ser destruído no momento seguinte.

Então ela sentiu um leve pânico. Como essa criança ia nascer? Ela não podia continuar lutando que nem louca! Pelo pouco que engordou, ela podia imaginar que tinha pelo menos dois meses de gravidez. Não tinha tido enjoos, somente algumas tonturas que culpou ao estresse das batalhas e aquela irritação que vinha mais fácil e achava que era culpa de Sirius e sua mania de afastá-los.

Bellatrix nunca permitiria que uma criança dela nascesse, ainda mais se soubesse quem era o pai. Por um momento, a ideia de se esconder não parecia de todo ruim. Mas conseguiria ficar isolada por tanto tempo? E sozinha? Porque nunca que Sirius ia perder um bom duelo com Comensais.

Precisava falar com seus pais.

Recostou-se contra o sofá, escutando o silêncio da casa e do mundo lá fora. Comensais da Morte dormiam? Eles eram capazes disso? Fechou os olhos e acabou caindo nos braços de Morpheu.

Era tarde quando ela acordou. Lily e James pareciam bastante enrolados tentando se alimentar e alimentar a Amber e Harry para notar a sua saída. Ela não queria conversar com Lily sobre aquele assunto, e sabia que ela lhe cobraria respostas. Sentiu o puxão no umbigo quando aparatou dentro da casa de seus pais. Dumbledore tinha colocado uma proteção que garantia que qualquer feitiço que fosse lançado em direção a casa notificaria a Ordem.

Seus pais não estavam em casa, já deviam ter ido trabalhar. Isso vinha deixando-a incomodada nos últimos tempos. Sua mãe tinha tentado convencê-la a sair da Ordem, como se isso fosse deixar de torná-los alvos. Como se o problema de Bellatrix fosse que Marlene era da Ordem. Decidiu que não iria ao Ministério naquele dia, talvez fosse hora de pedir demissão. Muitos tinham feito isso para se dedicar integralmente à Ordem, mas ela achava que dava conta. Não dava.

Almoçou, já que não ficou para comer com os Potter, e foi para a sua cama dormir mais algumas horas. Não tinha muito mais a fazer. Ficava surpresa a cada hora que Bellatrix não aparecia, talvez a sua demora e imprevisibilidade fossem calculadas para enlouquecê-la — já se via o quão pouco a conhecia —, ou simplesmente Comensais faziam mais do que perseguir e tentar matar uma única integrante da Ordem. Duvidava que perderiam tanto tempo se Lestrange não fosse tão prestigiada no grupo.

À noite, seus pais estavam de volta em casa.

— Nós deveríamos nos mudar — Marlene sugeriu, quando se reuniram para conversar na enorme mesa de jantar — É o melhor a se fazer.

— Mas aqui estamos protegidos. Temos muitos feitiços de proteção postos pelo Ministério e pela Ordem — seu pai, Jeremy, argumentou.

— Não é como se as coisas fossem mudar se nos mudarmos — Susan, sua mãe, respondeu — Você precisa parar de enfrentá-los.

— Eu vou — Marlene respondeu para a surpresa dos dois — Preciso contar uma coisa...

Antes que pudesse continuar, a cortina da sala começou a pegar fogo sozinha.

— É ela! — Jeremy exclamou, levantando-se da mesa, a varinha em mão.

— Você precisa ir — Susan obrigou-a a levantar, a varinha também em mão, e empurrou-a para o interior da casa.

O fogo consumia as coisas com mais afinco do que um fogo normal. Só podia ser fogo maldito. Duvidava que o alarme tivesse se ativado, já que o fogo parecia ter começado antes de onde o escudo da casa começava. Conseguiu deduzir isso com um rápido vislumbre da janela. Bellatrix não planejava mais sujar suas mãos, ela só queria matá-la de uma vez, de um jeito que não havia como impedir.

— Cadê o papai? — perguntou Marlene, desesperada ao perceber que não eram seguidas.

Susan forçou o aperto em seu braço, forçando-a a descer ao porão da casa.

— Tem uma chave de portal aí. Não nos espere — ela disse, firme.

— Não vou embora sem vocês — Marlene respondeu com dificuldades por causa da fumaça.

Sua mãe pôs a mão em sua barriga e disse:

— Você vai sim.

E então ela fechou a porta do porão do lado de fora e começou a colocar os feitiços que aprendeu como uma Inominável.

Marlene sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não era pelo fogo. Não podia acreditar que eles estavam desistindo. Acendeu a sua varinha e começou a procurar entre as tralhas jogadas ali. Seria mais fácil se ela tivesse dito o que era... Pôs a mão em tudo, desesperada, até que pegou um porta retrato com a foto de Ian com o time de quadribol da Ravenclaw.

O fogo entrou pelo porão segundos depois que a chave de portal se ativou.

Ela não pôde evitar que seus olhos se fechassem antes de encontrar o chão.

Quando acordou, estava deitada no carpete da casa de verão dos McKinnon, deitada com a barriga para cima, a mão esticada acima da cabeça, onde o porta retrato caiu e quebrou o vidro que protegia a foto.

Não conseguiu pensar em uma memória feliz o suficiente para enviar um patrono, estava fraca demais para que saísse uma forma corpórea de sua varinha. Caminhou por quase toda a casa, abrindo os armários, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa que não tinha muita certeza do que podia ser. Precisava saber que seus pais estavam vivos e bem.

Encontrou um casaco no cabideiro próximo da porta. Vestiu-o e abriu a porta da casa. Pelo menos isso poderia disfarçar um pouco da fuligem em sua blusa. Sua garganta ainda parecia fechada, como se a fumaça tivesse se alojado ali dentro.

Village D'Enchan Loire estava como sempre esteve, exceto que não era verão. O inverno francês nada se comparava ao britânico, somente uma leve brisa fria bagunçando os fios de seu cabelo. Ainda era outono, pelo que se lembrava. Caminhou direto para uma loja que vendia revistas e jornais bruxos de todo o mundo, já que muitos estrangeiros tinham morada ali. Tinha alguns galeões dentro da casa e no banco bruxo francês, provavelmente para aquele tipo de emergência.

A edição mais recente do jornal _Lisette de Lapin_ era do dia anterior, falava sobre a queda de uma ponte em Grenoble, onde eles se questionavam se isso tinha alguma relação com o surgimento de _Mangemorts_ — como eles chamavam os Comensais da Morte — na França.

Já a edição do _Le Magicien du Monde_ era de algumas horas atrás, noticiando os últimos ataques ocorridos no mundo e na Grã-Bretanha, área de maior incidência de ataques de Voldemort, ao contrário do que aconteceu na ascensão de Grindelwald. O seu nome estava na lista de vítimas fatais, junto com Susan e Jeremy McKinnon, havia ainda um "_enfant inconnue_" abaixo.

Ficou alguns momentos observando pasma o pergaminho do jornal. Todos pensavam que ela estava morta e não apenas isso como sabiam que ela estava grávida e tomaram como verdade a morte de seu filho também. Pôs a mão sobre a barriga, querendo garantir a si mesma que aquilo não era verdade.

Ela afasta-se da vitrine quando o vendedor aproxima-se dela, tentando esconder o seu rosto. Os jornais que viu não tinham o seu rosto estampado, mas não podia dizer o mesmo dos jornais britânicos, que tinham uma noção maior de que dois aurores do Ministério e uma Inominável foram mortos por um incêndio criminoso.

Se todos achavam que ela estava morta, isso significava que Bellatrix também pensava isso. Ela estava finalmente livre das perseguições da mulher.

No entanto, essa sensação de liberdade desapareceu logo que percebeu que seus amigos não sabiam da verdade, Dumbledore não sabia da verdade. Todos eles pensavam que ela não tinha conseguido escapar, o incêndio certamente tinha apagado qualquer indício de magia que a chave de portal poderia ter deixado para trás.

Não só isso como seus pais não tinham dado sinal de vida. Se os jornais noticiavam os seus nomes nas colunas de vítimas fatais e eles ainda não tinham aparecido em casa... Resolveu voltar para casa rapidamente e recorreu cada canto, gritando por eles. Seus pais não podiam estar mortos, isso não podia ser real.

Tentou novamente conjurar o patrono, mas estava perturbada demais para isso. Depois de forçar a sua magia ao máximo, mesmo tentando realizar feitiços mais simples, ela finalmente desistiu e decidiu procurar alguma coisa para comer.

No dia seguinte, ela tentou mais uma vez e a forma animal de luz surgiu à sua frente, farejando o chão, antes de levantar a cabeça com as orelhas erguidas para cima, atento ao que ela diria, como se estivesse brincando antes de ser convocado.

— Avise a Dumbledore que eu estou viva, que estou em um lugar seguro — ela pediu ao patrono.

O cachorro abriu a boca, como se tivesse soltado um latido e então saiu correndo até desaparecer pela janela fechada.

Eles não tinham elfos domésticos, nem na casa de verão nem na casa sediada em Londres. Não sabia se Ian ou ela tinham libertado os elfos por acidente quando crianças, se Lily tinha o feito quando a visitou por considerar um absurdo que existisse escravidão no mundo bruxo — apesar dos McKinnon os tratarem bem, assim como os Potter faziam —, ou se realmente nunca tiveram.

Morar sozinha não era uma experiência tão louca para ela. Nas noites em que dormia no apartamento de Sirius, eles precisavam se virar com a comida porque eram péssimos cozinheiros. Supunha que teria que aprender na marra, viver de comida pronta era uma péssima opção.

Sinceramente, como os trouxas conseguiam se virar sem varinha? Ela enlouqueceria se tivesse que tirar a poeira das janelas manualmente.

Ficou aguardando sentada no sofá, até que um patrono em forma de fênix surgiu à sua frente.

— Não saia de onde está e não fale com ninguém. Eu entrarei em contato — a voz de Dumbledore disse, saindo da boca aberta do animal luminoso.

Assim que a mensagem foi transmitida, a luz foi desaparecendo gradualmente.

Ficou algumas semanas sozinha naquela casa, tentando aprender a fazer algumas refeições com um livro de receitas antigos de sua mãe — e falhando na metade delas —, e acompanhando o crescimento quase invisível da barriga pelo grande espelho do roupeiro do seu quarto.

Ela tinha posto o porta retrato quebrado de Ian em cima da mesa de cabeceira e depois procurou por algumas fotos dos pais que estivessem guardadas naquela casa para que pudesse fazer como se fosse um santuário. Demorou duas semanas para chorar pela morte deles e se sentiu terrível por isso, supunha que o choque de realidade demorou a acontecer.

E então, uma noite, ela escutou um barulho do lado de fora da casa. O bisbilhoscópio da mesa não ativou-se, mas os feitiços de proteção da casa a puseram em alerta. Pegou a sua varinha e foi até a sala de estar, onde encontrou Albus Dumbledore de pé, olhando curioso para o redor.

— Como soube onde eu estava? — Marlene perguntou.

Ele virou-se para ela. Daquela forma, era quase como se ele tivesse sido convidado para jantar com os McKinnon, exceto que dois deles estavam mortos.

— Achou que todos aqueles objetos em meu escritório fossem apenas decoração? — Dumbledore sorriu.

Era um alívio que somente ele soube como usá-los ou o que podiam fazer.

— Acha que foi estupidez vir me esconder em uma casa do nome da minha família? — Marlene foi até a janela, empurrando ligeiramente a cortina para observar o ambiente lá fora, ainda um pouco desconfiada.

— Não está no nome da família de seu pai, está no nome da família Ross — ele respondeu-a.

O sobrenome de sua mãe.

Ela assentiu, antes de deixar a cortina voltar ao seu lugar.

— Minha mãe me deu uma chave de portal para que eu pudesse escapar — explicou e então perguntou — Como chegou até aqui?

— Um povoado bruxo — respondeu Dumbledore — O pub daqui tem uma conexão com a rede de flú, assim como o Caldeirão Furado.

Tentou não deixar-se ficar muito paranoica.

Eram tantas possibilidades de terem infiltrados no Ministério, embora muitos Comensais tivessem desertado do trabalho para se dedicar integralmente, assim como ocorreu com a Ordem da Fênix.

Se bem que o diretor viajava muito para fora do país, procurando por mais apoiadores da causa e informações para que pudessem derrotar Voldemort, e nenhum Comensal parecia ter dúvidas de sua morte.

Precisava relaxar um pouco.

— Contou a James e Lily? E Sirius? — ela perguntou — Sei que não é prudente contar a todos da Ordem por causa das suspeitas de um traidor, mas eles são meus amigos.

— Eles estão aliviados por não estar morta — ele respondeu, olhando para o enorme lustre apagado da sala com curiosidade — Você demorou alguns dias para entrar em contato. Houve alguma sequela?

— Não, eu só fiquei fraca. Não conseguia convocar o patrono.

Rapidamente percebeu que estavam de pé até aquele momento e convidou-o a se sentar, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá em seguida.

— Qual é o plano agora? — perguntou, ansiosa.

Queria saber quando poderia voltar para a Inglaterra, em que casa que poderia ficar, como poderia ser a sua colaboração para a Ordem, embora suspeitasse que eles insistiriam mais do que tudo para que ela usasse o Fidelius.

— Se me permitir, farei um Fidelius sobre a sua localização — Dumbledore respondeu, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação — Seria estranho se uma casa desaparecesse do nada do vilarejo, mas podemos fazer o feitiço sobre a informação. Eu serei o fiel do segredo, é claro.

— É claro — Marlene concordou, não tão animada — Então eu ficarei aqui?

— Me parece um bom esconderijo — ele opinou — E você poderá ficar mais livre pelo vilarejo, coisa que não aconteceria se voltasse a Londres.

A ideia de poder caminhar livremente era tentadora, apesar de estar longe de seus amigos.

— Muito bem, então, vamos resolver isso — Dumbledore levantou-se, ao ver que ela concordava.

Sempre tinha escutado que grávidas precisavam fazer exercícios físicos, apesar de que ela tinha um metabolismo rápido que a impedia de engordar não importasse o quanto comesse, por esse motivo, e também para matar o tédio, ela criou uma rotina em que ela ia correr pelo vilarejo bruxo todas as manhãs, além de fazer alguns exercícios de baixo impacto.

Não queria perder a forma para quando voltasse à ativa.

De tempos em tempos, Dumbledore entrava em contato para informar o número de baixas e quem havia se ferido em combate, apenas para que ela não enlouquecesse pela falta de informação. Em nenhum momento, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus ou Sirius entraram em contato. Era compreensível que Remus estivesse naquela missão e fora de contato, talvez Dumbledore tivesse resolvido não contar a Alice e Frank sobre o ocorrido por não considerá-los amigos tão próximos, Lily talvez pensasse e tivesse convencido James de que não era seguro, mas não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa para Sirius. Ele não seria convencido nem por Dumbledore nem por ninguém. Ele iria querer saber onde ela estava e como estava, mesmo que não conseguisse encaixar a sua gravidez nesse cenário.

Talvez ela não conhecesse seus amigos tão bem assim.

Com o passar do tempo, começou a considerar a ideia de se enturmar com os moradores da vila, embora não conseguisse deixar de ficar em alerta. Talvez fizesse alguns amigos, embora as francesas fossem um pouco esnobes e fúteis, e os franceses um pouco assanhados demais. Nem todos deviam ser assim.

Alguns momentos era difícil de levantar da cama, e não por causa da barriga. Se desmotivava frequentemente, os hormônios podiam ter alguma culpa nisso. Houve um momento em que a barriga estava tão grande que não podia mais seguir com os exercícios como fazia antes.

Constantemente se lembrava de como foi todo o processo de gravidez de Lily e Alice. A felicidade estampada nos rostos dos maridos, a comemoração da Ordem, sobre como James sempre satisfazia os desejos da esposa não importando o quão estranhos fossem nem as horas do dia.

Nunca pensou que sentiria inveja de alguém, mas sentia. Também nunca pensou que gostaria de ter uma família, ainda mais daquela maneira tradicional. O instinto materno era algo sem explicações. Algo mudou nela quando fez os testes de gravidez.

Era final de março quando a bolsa estourou.

Uma vizinha escutou os seus gritos e a socorreu, naquele momento agradeceu por Dumbledore não ter feito o feitiço Fidelius na casa. Foi mais fácil ficar ocupada depois disso, tendo uma recém nascida para cuidar completamente sozinha. Nunca tinha feito nada como isso, era bem diferente de cuidar de Amber sob o mesmo teto de Lily. Se ela cometesse algum deslize, a amiga não estaria lá para ajudá-la com isso.

De auror engajada na Ordem da Fênix, Marlene McKinnon tinha virado mãe solo, tendo de encarar alguns olhares atravessados nas ruas de bruxas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

A vizinha da casa ao lado, Apolline, a ajudava no que podia. Entendia como era cuidar de uma criança, já que tinha uma filha de 3 anos chamada Fleur, apesar de não tê-la criado sozinha. Foi difícil baixar a guarda, mas ela conseguiu depois de um tempo confiar em alguém. Mesmo assim, ainda era difícil de superar o abandono que sofreu de Lily, James e Sirius. Por esse motivo, ela decidiu tentar entrar em contato com eles, esperando que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido.

Dumbledore avisaria se tivesse, certo?

Pegou emprestada uma coruja para enviar uma mensagem a Sirius em seu apartamento, sabendo que era inútil mandá-la para Godric's Hollow. A coruja voltou com a mesma carta presa ao bico. Foi quando ela percebeu que realmente havia algo de errado. Isso só se confirmou quando Dumbledore apareceu em sua sala, como tinha feito da última vez, durante a noite.

— Eles não sabem que estou viva — Marlene o acusou, assim que o viu — Você não contou a ninguém!

— Você precisa entender — Dumbledore tentou argumentar, mas ela não o permitiu.

— Entender? Os meus amigos pensam que eu estou morta! Eles choraram a minha morte, possivelmente fizeram um enterro simbólico, sendo que eu não estou! E elas têm reuniões com uma pessoa que sabe disso e preferiu mentir não só para elas como também para mim!

Não levantou o tom de voz porque não queria acordar Sarah.

— O que acha que aconteceria se eles soubessem? Como acha que Sirius reagiria? — Dumbledore perguntou.

— Ele viria me visitar!

— Exatamente. Se James e Lily soubessem, contariam a Sirius. Se Sirius soubesse, ele viria visitá-la, pondo em risco a sua proteção. Começariam a desconfiar, poderiam torturá-lo para conseguir uma informação que não poderia dar por causa do Fidelius, e temos um traidor ainda desconhecido na Ordem.

— Você acha que ele é o traidor?

Dumbledore não respondeu.

— Ele nunca seria capaz disso — Marlene disse, firme.

— Pensamos que nenhum deles seria, mas alguém é.

Ela negou com a cabeça e apontou para a porta.

— Vá embora. Eu não confio mais em você. Não volte mais e não se dê ao trabalho de me mandar mais informes.

Ele não tentou protestar.

Apolline pensou que ela estava planejando uma viagem para visitar a família. Ela não sabia que ela não tinha mais família para visitar. Ficou preocupada por ver Marlene retornando para um país em guerra, mas sinceramente que lugar não estava?

Suspeitava que Dumbledore não mantinha apenas um feitiço Fidelius os envolvendo, talvez ele pudesse descobrir caso ela ligasse a rede de flu ou resolvesse viajar de formas bruxas para a Inglaterra, por esse motivo resolveu viajar de uma forma trouxa.

A aeromoça a observou de cara feia por carregar uma criança tão pequena em um voo como aquele, mas ela já estava acostumada a maus olhares.

Algumas horas depois, pousava em Londres. Os trouxas eram realmente criativos para viverem sem magia. Poderia contar sobre essa aventura para Lily depois, não tinha certeza se ela já tinha andado de avião antes. Não aproveitou a experiência cem por cento por não despachar malas, preferia mantê-las encolhidas guardadas em seu casaco, não confiava naquele método trouxa, já tinha escutado de malas extraviadas antes.

— Marlene?

Imaginava que ficaria igual a Andrômeda se uma pessoa que pensasse estar morta surgisse meses depois em sua porta.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Não tenho mais a quem recorrer — ela pediu.

Andrômeda era a única prima de Sirius que prestava. Elas já tinham sido apresentadas antes, não conseguia se lembrar quando, mas gostava dela.

— Isso é loucura — foi o que escutou depois de contar a sua história.

— Eu sei — ela suspirou.

— Precisa contar a Sirius.

Sim, ela precisava.

Sabia que se tentasse entrar em contato de outra forma que não fosse pessoalmente, Dumbledore a descobriria. Não é porque ela tinha pulado fora que ele tinha desistido de protegê-la, ou a forma torta do que ele considerava proteção.

O apartamento tinha mudado muito, talvez porque fazia um tempo que não aparecia por lá. Tinha mais garrafas do que conseguia se lembrar e odiaria pensar que Sirius tinha ficado assim por sua causa. Como pôde ser tão cega? Como não pensou em procurá-lo antes?

— Sirius? — ela perguntou.

A casa estava vazia.

Isso geralmente acontecia quando ele estava com Lily e James.

Respirou fundo e criou coragem para aparatar em Godric's Hollow. Realmente estava cansada de se esconder, apesar de ser libertador não precisar se preocupar em ser assassinada sempre que pisasse fora de casa.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida e a sua respiração entalou na garganta quando conseguiu ver a casa dos Potter. O problema era que todos conseguiam vê-la, até mesmo os trouxas. A porta da frente tinha sido arrancada de suas dobradiças e a casa parecia prestes a desabar.

— Não, não, não.

Dumbledore lhe contaria se Lily e James tivessem...?

Então percebeu que era recente.

Correu para dentro da casa, parando logo que entrou. Pôs a mão em sua boca, em estado de choque, ao ver o corpo de James estirado no chão. Não podia ser real. Não fazia o menor sentido. Parecia estar em um pesadelo. Subiu as escadas até o andar de cima, onde pôde escutar um choro de bebê. No primeiro quarto, o corpo de Lily estava estirado no chão, da mesma forma que o de James.

Os seus olhos não se manifestaram, ela não conseguia sentir o chão sob os seus pés, nem conseguia ver o seu reflexo refletido nos olhos de Harry. Seus pés a levaram para o segundo quarto, o chão estava frágil demais, prestes a desabar pela força que um feitiço causou. Não pensou em o quão estranho era que Harry estivesse vivo e não houvesse sinais de Voldemort, era difícil pensar naquele momento.

Apenas girou a maçaneta e contemplou o silêncio. Amber não chorava como Harry, ela estava adormecida, alheia aos acontecimentos. Lhe ocorreu que talvez houvesse um feitiço silenciador no quarto e por isso não tinham vindo por ela, aproximou-se rapidamente do berço, de repente consciente de que não tinha muito tempo. Pegou a sua afilhada no colo no exato momento em que escutou o barulho de uma moto do lado de fora. Aparatou, segurando Amber com força em seus braços.

A sua ficha só caiu depois que pôs a afilhada no berço junto de Sarah e desceu para explicar o que aconteceu a Andrômeda, que lhe serviu um pouco de chá com poção calmante.

— Eles estão mortos, mas eles estavam vivos — disse, sem fazer muito sentido — Como isso é possível?

Andrômeda não parecia ter a resposta para essa pergunta.

— Harry não morreu? — ela perguntou, parecendo perplexa por essa parte da história — Mas como?

— Eu não sei — respondeu Marlene — Nada está fazendo sentido! Sirius nunca os entregaria!

— Não deve ter sido ele.

Estava no andar de cima junto das duas bebês adormecidas, ao lado do quarto de Nymphadora, a filha de 8 anos de Andrômeda, quando escutou as batidas na porta. Só teve forças para desembanhar a varinha da bota, onde ela gostava de guardá-la quando não tinha um bolso. Dumbledore não era a pessoa que ela queria ver.

— Entregue-me a criança — ele disse.

— Não, eu não vou fazer isso — respondeu Marlene — Ela é a minha afilhada. A sua guarda é legalmente minha.

— Ela deveria crescer ao lado do irmão, em um lugar seguro.

Pressentia que esse lugar seguro não era o apartamento de Sirius.

— Você acha que é assim que funciona? Que você pode tirar as crianças dos seus padrinhos? — ela perguntou.

— Não tirei Harry de Sirius, ele o entregou a Hagrid.

Negou com a cabeça. Padfoot nunca faria isso.

— É verdade. Precisa aceitar a verdade, que Sirius entregou os Potter.

Aquela frase era tão absurda em tantas maneiras que não sabia nem por onde começar.

— Sério? Ele entregou os Potter e aí de repente resolve entregar Harry em vez de terminar seu plano macabro? — ela soltou uma risada irônica — Porque aposto que pensa que ele é o traidor da Ordem, que ele é um Comensal da Morte.

— As provas não me dizem o contrário — Dumbledore respondeu.

— Que provas? É óbvio que Sirius não era o fiel do segredo! Ele tapeou todo mundo porque seria óbvio demais se fosse ele. Lembra do que me disse? Sobre pensarem que poderia ser ele e matarem-no?

Ela ainda tinha bem fresca a conversa do dia anterior.

— Não estava me referindo aos Potter — o diretor retrucou — E sabe disso.

Andrômeda estava pálida quando subiu as escadas.

— Sirius foi preso — ela disse.

Como era possível se ninguém sabia sobre o Fidelius além de Dumbledore e a Ordem?

— Ele matou Peter Pettigrew e outros trouxas com um feitiço.

Wormtail.

Marlene puxou a cadeira para sentar-se.

Então era isso. Wormtail tinha traído os Potter, ele era o fiel do segredo e Sirius tinha conseguido sua vingança.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão impulsivo?

— Ele não vai conseguir se livrar dessa acusação — Dumbledore comentou.

Não mesmo.

Não adiantava argumentar.

Pettigrew era um Comensal e morreu. Isso era aceitável, mas trouxas não. Mesmo que tivesse sido um acidente, ele seria obrigado a pagar por isso.

— Não vai tirar Amber de mim — ela disse, quando conseguiu deixar sua voz firme — Terá que passar por cima do meu cadáver.

Dumbledore sabia que ela estava falando sério.

Esperava que ele decidisse ir até o Ministério para resolver aquela questão, tendo muito mais prestígio do que uma mãe solo com duas crianças para cuidar. Contudo, ele apenas assentiu, parecendo derrotado. Era como se em uma noite ele tivesse envelhecido 50 anos.

— O meu conselho é que volte para a França. Os Comensais ainda estão à solta, não é seguro.

Sabia que ele estava certo.

Não conseguiria caminhar pelas ruas londrinas sem lembrar-se de todos os momentos que viveu ali. Não fazia mais diferença se estava viva ou morta, não podia mais pensar apenas em si mesma. E também não podia depender de Andrômeda, que já tinha uma filha para criar.

— Me consegue uma chave de portal? — perguntou.

Ele assentiu.

— Se cuide — disse, antes de sair.

Viu no rosto de Andrômeda a mesma desolação que havia no seu.

Perderam a mesma pessoa naquela noite, embora não estivesse morta.

E em todo o mundo, as pessoas comemoravam a queda de Lord Voldemort, esquecendo-se completamente de todos os sacrifícios que esse declínio requeriu.

Marlene McKinnon morreu naquela noite, para dar lugar a Marlene Ross.

**And I won't bow, I won't break**

(E eu não vou me curvar, não vou despedaçar)

**No, I'm not afraid to do whatever it takes**

(Não, não estou com medo de fazer o que for preciso)

**I'll never bow, I'll never break**

(Eu nunca irei me curvar, nunca irei despedaçar)

— "**Warrior**", _Avril Lavigne_


End file.
